Pretty Little Nightmare
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Spinelli just happens to be there when Darcy gets into a predicament. TwoShot Spinelli/Darcy from Degrassi pairing GH/Degrassi crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Little Nightmare**

**A/N: This is a Spinelli/Darcy(from Degrassi) story. You don't necessarily have to watch the show to understand. TwoShot**

**Part One**

Darcy Edwards sighed as she sat on the docks of Port Charles,staring down at the water below. Her light brown hair fell in her face and she pulled her baby blue coat around her tighter as the cold got to her. She had accidentally missed her flight back to Toronto and had ended up in this little town in New York. She had missed her flight from Kenya to Toronto. Because of that,she had to wait for the next flight out. She wouldn't be able to fly back home until sometime tomorrow.

She was startled when she heard footsteps behind her. Darcy turned her head around and saw a guy sitting on the bench a few feet away from her. He had messy,dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of fitted blue jeans and a black,button up shirt. He wore a brown coat over it and had a camouflage messenger bag sitting beside him and a laptop on his lap. Darcy stood to her feet,dusting off her own jeans. The man,who she guessed to be in his early twenties paid no attention to her. She swirled around to walk over to where he stood but her foot slipped and she ended up falling from the dock,right into the icy water.

Damian Spinelli looked up in time to see her and sat his computer down and hurried over to her quickly. His hands reached into the water and pulled the young woman out. The girls short,painted black finger nails clung to his forearms as he lifted her out and sat her down beside him. He shrugged of his coat and put it on her shivering body.'

"Your going to get sick if we don't get you out of these wet clothes. What is the Shivering One's name?" He asked her.

"D-Darcy. Darcy Edwards." She said softly,looking up into his eyes,which she saw were a brilliantly vibrant green,deep eyes you could easily get lost in-- as she leaned her head against his shoulder,getting his shirt wet from her soaked hair.

"I'm the Jackal---um....Damian Spinelli. Most of the time people refer to me as Spinelli though. The Soaked Goddess can refer to me as that as well." He told her licking his lips nervously and helping her up.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him and smiled a bit. "Goddess?" She murmured softly,smiling at him shyly.

"Sorry,The Jackal tends to give everyone he comes in contact with nicknames that I find fitting for them. And---talk in third person." Spinelli said. Then he cleared his throat. "Listen,I am going to take you back to mine and StoneCold's abode so you can take a warm shower and I can throw your clothes in the dryer. Looking at you,the Jackal doubts you are a resident here."

"No I'm not. I actually live in Canada. Something bad happened to me awhile back and I decided to go to Kenya to get away. I was supposed to be back home sometime tonight but my flight has been delayed until tomorrow afternoon." She told him as she let him lead her to his car. For some reason,she trusted him. She had no idea why,but she hoped she was right to trust him

About fifteen minutes later,Spinelli and Darcy were in an elevator heading up to the penthouse. When the doors opened Spinelli stepped out and led Darcy inside the penthouse quicky,informing her where towels and wash cloths were after giving her a graphic tee and some plaid pajama pants to wear.

He headed into the kitchen and got to glasses of orange soda and a bowl of barbecue chips,setting them on a tray and taking the items into the living room to sit on the coffee table.

Darcy walked down moments later,her hair dry and falling past her shoulders,almost to her waist. She smiled at him and sat down. "Thanks for letting me borrow clothes and letting me take a shower. I feel better now." Her dark brown eyes went to the tray of goodies and she grinned,looking at him once more with a soft giggle. "Is this mine?" She asked,inquisitivly as she reached for a glass.

Spinelli nodded at her. "The Jackal figured that The Brown Eyed Girl might be hungry."

She smiled and took a sip of orange soda and stuffed a few chips in her mouth,smiling at him wickedly. "Well the Jackal was right." She drawled just as a knock on the door drew their attention away from one another.

**To be continued....**

**Next/last part: Maximista and The Brown Eyed Girl meet. Darcy tells Spinelli what happened to make her go to Kenya,a kiss is shared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Little Nightmare**

**Part Two**

Spinelli smiled at Darcy apologetically and stood up to answer the door. Before he could get to it though,it swung open and a slender,stylishly dressed blond walked in. Her black and white heels clicked against the hardwood floor and her flowy,black skirt rustled around her. She uncermoniously deposited her red purse on the desk near the door as well as her black coat.

"I had a horrible day at work Spi----" She stopped when her eyes fell on the girl that sat on the couch. "Who the _hell_ are _you??_!!" She demanded loudly,before whirling around and glaring up at Spinelli for some sort of explanation.

Darcy noticed the look on Spinelli's face and stood up from her spot on the couch. Giving the blond a polite smile and an outstretched hand, she said, "I'm Darcy. Darcy Edwards."

The blond fashionista wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "Why is she wearing your clothes Spinelli?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"Maximista--Maxie,The Brown Eyed One---Fair Darcy,fell in the water near the docks. The Jackal retrieved her and brought her here so she would not get sick." Spinelli rambled,waving his hands around nervously.

Maxie raised a delicate brow,. "Couldn't she have run on home for her own clothes and changed?" Maxie whined,giving Spinelli a pout she thought he wouldn't be able to resist.

He opened his mouth to reply but Darcy spoke for him. "I don't live in Port Charles. I missed my flight back home to Toronto from Kenya and I ended up here. The airline ended up losing my luggage as well. I don't have any money besides a few dollars for a drink before I go on the plane tomorrow."

Maxie let out a hiss of annoyance. She lifted an arm to look at the delicate,diamond encrusted watch that was on her small wrist then gave Spinelli a hug. "I have to get going,Spinelli." She told him,as he helped her back into her coat. She picked up her purse and threw it over a shoulder. "By Lacy!" Maxie said snidely.

"It's Darcy!" Darcy bit back with a growl,brown eyes on fire.

"Whatever!" Maxie sang airily as she sashayed out the door.

Spinelli turned and looked at Darcy with an embarassed grin. "Forgive Maxie for being so rude." He pleaded as he walked over to the couch to sit down once more

Darcy smiled as Spinelli took his seat and lowered herself down beside him. "It's nothing I couldn't deal with." She said with a flash of teeth. She curled her legs under her and turned her body to the side,resting her arm on the couch and laying her head on it. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before fluttering open when she heard his voice.

"Fair Darcy can stay here for the night. The Jackal can take you to the airport in the morning." He told her with a sweet,boyish grin.

She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "You've already done enough for me. I wouldn't want to empose on you anymore than I have." She told him sadly,wanting to stay for why,she could not explain.

"The Jackal can assure you that you have not imposed on him at all." Spinelli told her shyly. "And---- I can see that you are tired,you seem to be falling asleep right here beside me. Tis' the Jackal's duty to make sure you are not put in any imminent danger." His hand tilted her chin so they could lock eyes.

"Your,your friend---Stonecold won't mind,will he?" She asked sleepily,her eyes focusing on his beautiful green orbs.

He shook his head,floppy brown hair falling to cover one eye. "StoneCold is out on business. Won't be back until tomorrow. " He replied,closing his eyes when he felt her dainty little hand brush back his hair.

A smile curved up the corners of Darcy's lips. "Then I suppose I can stay." She said.

---------------------

An hour later,she was tossing and turning in the guest room next door to Spinelli's bedroom. She was having a nightmare about a year ago when she was raped. It still haunted her to this day. Sure things had gotten better. She'd gotten counceling,she'd had the support of her family and her friends but she could not get that night out of her mind at all. It was as if it were buried in her brain somewhere.

Unable to bare spending the night alone,she climbed out of bed and made her way out into the hall and into Spinelli's room.

-----

He could feel someone standing over him,staring down at him. His eyes opened blearily. He could see Darcy standing over his bed,hair in disarry,nibbling on her bottom lip with a warm blanket wrapped around her. "Fair Darcy?" He asked with a yawn,reaching over to turn his bedside lamp on.

"I can't sleep." She told him in embarrassment,her cheeks reddening a bit. "I had a nightmare,and I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you?" She asked him,eyes begging.

Spinelli looked at her,studying her closely. She looked so scared and he felt his heart constrict painfully for her. He lifted the blankets a bit,gesturing for her to lay down beside him.

She climbed in gratefully,manuevering herself as close to him as she could. Darcy could feel Spinelli's arm reach over her and turn off his light. Thank you for letting me stay here." She told him,burying her face into his shirt and inhaling his masculine scent.

"What is it that disturbed you so greatly?" He asked her seriously,caressing her warm cheek.

"It was about the reason I went to Kenya to build houses in the first place." She told him hesitantly,eyes burning and voice rough and edged. She slowly wrapped her thin,yet fit arms,from cheerleading around Spinelli's waist and throwing her righ leg over both of his. Then she lifted her eyes to gaze into his. His eyes were comforting and deep and she felt that she could tell him this without him making judgement. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before she began to speak. "It happened a year ago. I thought I had the perfect life. Friendship club,great friends,an amazing boyfriend,a wonderful little sister who I could talk to about anything,loving if not slightly overprotective and religous parents,and I was a cheerleader. Then,I went on a ski trip with my friend Manny,and my boyfriend at the time,Peter. I had pretended to be sick to get out of going on a trip with my family so I could secretly go skiing. Anyway,everything was perfect at the resort. I had fun. Then---I got in a fight with Peter and started drinking a bit. I went to the bathroom,sitting my cup outside the door. When I came back out,I retrieved my drink and went to sit on the couch. By the time Peter came over,I was feeling weak and tired all of a sudden and it wasn't as if it was late or anything. I remember Peter leaving right before I passed out. Later that night,I remember being half conscious and feeling someone's hands on my shoulders as they led me into a dark room,the one me and Peter had been in earlier. I remember feeling the person climb ontop of me---he was heavier than Peter and he smelled really bad like sweat and alcohol. I woke up the next morning with Peter beside me and next to no recollection of what happened. I was naked under the blankets but Peter---he was fully clothed. I---never saw the face of my rapist. It turns out I had been drugged with roofies. I lost my virginity to a monster." She said,voice breaking as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to heave for breaths. "I thought I was dirty. A slut. Why else would something so horrible happen to me? I began to self destruct,trying to use my body as some sort of weapon. I even tried to kill myself twice---well three times. The first time I slit my wrist in the locker room showers but Manny found me and I was rushed to the hospital,the other time I tried to jump off the roof but Manny stopped me again and then--the last time I tried to kill myself with a pair of scissors."

Spinelli had no idea what to say. He felt a hate for this bastard who had taken something so precious from the girl that lay next to him. He unsurely wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. "I am so sorry. I wish I could've been there to stop it." He told her seriously,speaking normally.

Darcy looked him in the eyes again with her own red and puffy ones. "Thank you for listening." She told him,tilting her head up and pressing her lips softly to his own,letting him taste her tears.

He was too shocked to respond,believing she was only doing this because she was hurt.

She pulled her lips away from his in disappointment. "Sorry." She said,looking away.

Spinelli felt guilty when he saw the hurt look on Darcy's pretty face. "It's okay Fair Darcy. The Jackal just felt that we should not be kissing after such a sad,yet true tale. He doesn't want to end up hurt or to take advantage of you in the state that you are in. Besides,we just met today and your going back to Canada in the morning."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage. And I wouldn't be using you. It may sound crazy,but I like you Damian Spinelli." Darcy told him,fluttering her lashes at him playfully before pressing her lips to his once more.

"But---what about tomorrow? Your leaving." He said,breaking the kiss.

She smirked at him sweetly. "I'm sure we can work something out. You could always come back with me." Before he could answer she had turned in his arms so her back was pressed against his slightly muscular chest,falling fast asleep in his arms.

Spinelli sighed and tightened his arm around Darcy's tiny waist after pulling the covers farther up on them. He supposed things could be talked about in the morning. He only hoped Darcy didn't see kissing him as a mistake.

Darcy's eyes opened halfway when she heard Spinelli's soft snoring. A grin lit up her face as she began to fall back asleep. After all the heartache this past year,she finally felt as if she'd found her prince.

**The End**


End file.
